CONFESSION
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Apakah begitu sulit mengungkapkan isi hati? Hingga harus berulangkali tak berani? Bagaimana Tezuka harus mengatakan perasaannya sementara Fuji sudah memiliki seseorang yang istimewa?/prekuel 'My Boyfriend is a Girl'/utk Fujoshi Independence Day 3rd Year


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Alternative Reality**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~CONFESSION~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

"GAME SET! Dimenangkan oleh Echizen Ryoma! 6 – 4!"

Sorak-sorai serta merta menggema di seluruh penjuru stadion ini. Seigaku telah memenangkan piala itu. Dan Echizen Ryoma, si anak ajaib, telah membawa Seigaku pada kemenangan yang nyata. Turnamen nasional itu akhirnya mereka menangkan. Dan si anak ajaib itu sekali lagi memberikan kemenangan pada tim.

"Ochibi..! Hebat! Hebat! Hebat!" Eiji melompat sambil berteriak girang mendengar kemenangan tim mereka.

"Tidak percaya kau benar-benar melakukannya!" Momoshiro berujar penuh semangat seraya mengacak rambut hijau gelap Ryoma. Ryoma tersenyum bangga pada senpainya satu itu.

Dan dengan wajah terkejut, Ryoma tiba-tiba saja sudah terangkat ke udara. Para senpai-nya mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Melemparkan sang juara ke udara. Tubuh kecilnya beberapa kali terhempas lalu ditangkap lagi oleh para senpai-nya.

"Kita berhasil, Tezuka." Fuji berujar seraya tersenyum, "nomor satu di Jepang," tambahnya lagi.

"Ya," jawab Tezuka singkat, dan dia tersenyum sangat tipis.

Fuji mengangkat alis demi menyaksikan pemandangan langka itu. Bagaimana tidak langka. Seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu mana pernah tersenyum. Tentu saja merupakan sebuah keajaiban bisa menyaksikan Sang Buchou stoic itu tersenyum seperti barusan 'kan?

"Akhirnya ada juga saatnya kau tersenyum, Tezuka," sindir Fuji sambil tersenyum juga.

"Ehem," Tezuka berdehem, ekspresi stoicnya muncul kembali, "jangan bilang siapapun apa yang kau lihat, Fuji," ujarnya.

Fuji tersenyum usil melihat Sang Buchou yang malu seperti itu. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Ryoma yang sedang berjabatan dengan Yukimura di tengah lapangan. Pertandingan yang hebat. Mereka benar-benar mampu meraih peringkat satu di Jepang berkat anak itu, Ryoma.

"Fuji…"

"Ada apa?" tatapan Fuji pada Ryoma teralihkan panggilan Tezuka barusan. Serta merta dia memamerkan iris birunya pada si pemanggil. Ekspresi penasaran tergambar di wajahnya.

"Buchou! Ayo sini! Fuji juga! Kita mesti upacara sebentar," Eiji berteriak dari arah lapangan sehingga baik Tezuka maupun Fuji serempak menoleh pada Eiji.

Tezuka yang sudah akan membuka mulut tidak jadi bicara. Setelah mengangguk dia lalu melangkah ke tengah lapangan diikuti Fuji. Fuji penasaran juga akan apa yang akan disampaikan Sang Buchou padanya.

"Tadi kenapa, Tezuka?" tanya Fuji dengan berbisik ketika mereka berdiri bersisian di tengah lapangan.

"Nanti. Ingatkan aku mengatakannya nanti," jawab Tezuka tanpa melihat pada Fuji.

"Eumm... Baiklah," jawab Fuji seraya tersenyum dan turut memfokuskan perhatian pada upacara singkat tersebut.

Tezuka lalu melangkah ke depan untuk menerima tropi kemenangan mereka. Impiannya, impian tim mereka, akhirnya benar-benar jadi nyata. Setelah selama ini mereka berjuang dengan segenap tenaga dan tetesan keringat. Mereka mampu menjejakkan kaki di tangga tertinggi ini sekarang. Tezuka tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengekspresikan kegembiraannya lagi selain bersyukur pada Kami-Sama dan berterimakasih kepada seluruh anggota tim yang sudah berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sebagai kapten tim tentu saja dia tak mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa dukungan seluruh anggota tim. Dan sekarang setelah mereka mencapai kedudukan seperti ini tentu saja Tezuka tidak bisa lebih senang lagi. Selain itu juga, kemenangan ini menjadi semacam nazarnya untuk sesuatu yang penting. Sepertinya dia harus segera menyelesaikan hal itu setelah ini. Ya, jika Seigaku memenangkan kejuaraan ini dia akan melaksanakan nazarnya itu.

Upacara penyerahan tropi dan hadiah bagi para juara selesai secepat yang diharapkan Tezuka. Bagaimanapun dia sudah bertekad untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya satu itu apabila mereka memenangkan kejuaraan tenis nasional ini. Segera setelah mereka semua kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, Ryuuzaki-Sensei menyalami mereka satu persatu bahkan memeluk mereka. Airmata mengalir di pipinya yang menua saking senangnya dia melihat kesuksesan anak-anak didiknya itu. Tidak sia-sia dia mendidik mereka selama ini dengan mengorbankan waktunya dan juga pikirannya. Hasilnya ternyata begitu memuaskan bahkan dia sampai meneteskan airmata haru.

Tezuka sudah membereskan semua peralatan tenis miliknya dan segera menghampiri Fuji yang masih berkutat dengan jaketnya. Fuji sedang melipat jaketnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Fuji," panggil Tezuka kemudian. Serta merta Fuji menoleh pada Tezuka.

"Ya?" Fuji menghentikan kegiatannya melipat jaketnya tapi tetap dipeganginya dan menoleh pada Tezuka. Ditemukannya Tezuka dengan wajah agak gugup di hadapannya. Fuji agak mengerutkan dahinya demi melihat itu. Pasalnya sangat jarang Tezuka berekspresi demikian.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Tezuka kemudian.

"Sedikit lagi sih," jawab Fuji, "ada apa?" lanjutnya demi melihat Tezuka yang agak salah tingkah.

Namun, sebelum Tezuka sempat berujar lebih lanjut—

"Permisi, Tezuka-kun. Boleh kami wawancarai sebentar?"

—para wartawan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Tezuka dan meminta untuk diwawancarai.

Seolah meminta persetujuan dari Fuji, Tezuka menatap pada Fuji dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan Fuji. Fuji jadi heran tapi mengangguk saja sambil tersenyum maklum demi mengijinkan para wartawan itu untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Fuji lalu melanjutkan membereskan peralatannya karena mereka akan segera pulang.

Tezuka menghela nafas berat demi melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para wartawan yang seolah tak ada habis-habisnya. Sebagai kapten tim Seigaku yang baru saja memenangkan turnamen tentu saja para wartawan ingin mengetahui bagaimana kesan-kesan atau minimal mendapatkan sedikit saja kata-kata dari Sang Buchou yang memiliki anggota tim yang hebat seperti tim Seigaku.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan Tezuka-kun setelah berhasil membawa tim Seigaku mencapai kemenangan ini?" tanya salah seorang wartawan pada Tezuka.

Tezuka menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Pertanyaan yang jawabannya terlalu sulit diekpresikannya dengan kata-kata. Sejak tadi perasaannya terlalu senang kerena mereka telah memenangkan turnamen nasional ini.

"Tentu saja saya sangat berterima kasih pada seluruh anggota tim yang…," ucapan Tezuka tiba-tiba terhenti.

Matanya yang sedari tadi mengawasi satu orang, Fuji, mendapati orang yang diawasinya berbicara dengan Niou. Tezuka menahan nafas ketika Fuji beranjak pergi dari sana bersama Niou. Dengan senyumannya dan tas tenis di punggung Fuji mengikuti Niou melangkah ke arah pintu ke luar stadion. Dia sudah akan mengejar Fuji dan Niou. Memastikan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Yang bagaimana, Tezuka-kun?" ucap salah seorang wartawan yang membuat Tezuka kembali ke alam sadarnya kalau dia sedang berada di tengah para wartawan. Tezuka mendapati tatapan keheranan dari para wartawan akan sikapnya barusan. Tezuka lalu menghela nafas.

"Maaf," ujarnya, "tentu saja saya sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh anggota tim yang sudah bekerja keras hingga kami sampai di titik ini. Dan saya bukanlah apa-apa jika hanya sendiri tanpa dukungan penuh dari mereka semua," tambah Tezuka kemudian. Dia berharap ini segera berakhir karena entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

"Kalau begitu, target Tezuka-kun dan tim Seigaku setelah ini apa?" tanya seorang wartawan perempuan.

"Target? Sebenarnya belum terfikirkan. Tapi tentu saja kami akan tetap memenangkan kejuaraan ini tahun depan meskipun bukan saya lagi yang menjadi kapten tim ini," jawab Tezuka mantap, dan cepat karena dia mau ini segera berakhir. Tezuka sudah bersiap untuk bergerak dari kerumunan wartawan ketika salah seorang wartawan menyelanya lagi.

"Yang terakhir, Tezuka-kun. Boleh minta fotonya?" pinta salah seorang wartawan sambil mengangkat kameranya. Wartawan lain juga berbuat demikian.

"Ah, tentu," jawab Tezuka.

Setelah itu _blitz_ kamera yang menyilaukan Tezuka berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengambil gambarnya. Dan setelah bersalaman serta membungkuk hormat para wartawan itu pergi juga.

Tezuka mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh stadion yang—tentu saja—sudah sepi. Merasa tidak mendapati yang dicarinya dia lalu melangkah ke luar stadion. Teman-teman setimnya juga entah ada di mana. Tezuka heran bagaimana mereka bisa menghilang secepat itu. Tezuka memutuskan untuk terus menelusuri jalan setapak menuju parkiran bus seorang diri. Dia berharap semua teman setimnya sudah di sana menunggunya.

Tezuka berbelok di tikungan dan serta merta matanya terbelalak demi melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia seolah terpaku bisu.

"Fuji? Dan… Niou…?" desis lisannya.

Dan iris coklat tua di balik bingkai kacamata itu menyorot keruh demi melihat keakraban yang berlebihan—Tezuka enggan menyebutnya sebagai pelukan—antara Fuji dan Niou. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada tali tas tenisnya.

.

.

Bus terasa berjalan sangat lambat—menurut Tezuka. Dia duduk sendiri di kursi paling belakang bus sekolah Seigaku dalam diam. Tidak ada bedanya sebenarnya tampangnya yang sekarang sedang galau dengan dia yang biasanya. Toh wajah stoic itu sudah jadi ciri khas seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu. Jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau sekarang perasaannya sedang agak kacau. Sementara dia menatap ke luar jendela, telinganya tetap menangkap keceriaan teman-teman setimnya yang tak henti-hentinya membicarakan turnamen yang baru saja mereka menangkan. Sesekali ditangkapnya suara Fuji yang tetap seperti biasanya. Tezuka menghela nafas panjang entah yang keberapa kali.

Bus berhenti di dalam halaman sekolah Sheisun Gakuen. Tezuka turun paling akhir. Anggota tim ternyata memutuskan untuk merayakan kemenangan tim dulu sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka memutuskannya ketika tadi Tezuka sibuk dengan para wartawan. Tezuka sih tidak masalah. Dia menurut saja sambil melangkah diam menuju lapangan tenis, tempat mereka merayakan kemenangan mereka. Ternyata di sana sudah disediakan karpet untuk duduk, banyak kaleng minuman, makanan, dan lapangan tenis ini jadi agak meriah karena beberapa hiasan yang terpasang di sana. Sepertinya seluruh sekolah tahu kalau mereka memenangkan turnamen dan memberikan kejutan pada mereka di lapangan mereka.

Tezuka tidak tersenyum bahagia seperti Eiji yang bahkan bersorak karena terpana akan keadaan lapangan mereka, tapi di dalam dadanya dia merasa sangat bahagia. Dia juga tidak ikut duduk bersama yang lain di karpet di tengah lapangan. Dia memilih duduk di bangku kayu di pinggir lapangan. Meskipun begitu matanya tetap saja mengawasi seluruh anggota timnya yang sedang merayakan kemenangan di lapangan. Mengawasi seluruhnya? Sebenarnya tidak terlalu tepat juga. Mengawasi satu orang saja, Fuji, yang sedang bercanda dengan Ryoma.

"Tezuka, kau dari tadi diam saja. Ada apa?" Oishi memecah lamunan Tezuka sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman pada Tezuka. Ternyata sudah sejak tadi Oishi duduk di samping Tezuka dan Tezuka tidak menyadarinya.

"Tidak. Hanya kelewat bahagia saja sampai aku tidak bisa bicara," jawab Tezuka sekenanya sambil menerima kaleng minuman yang disodorkan Oishi. Tapi Osihi malah terkekeh. Membuat Tezuka menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak," jawab Oishi sambil masih tersenyum jenaka, "kalau ditahan memang sakit, Tezuka. Segera ungkapkan saja," lanjut Oishi kemudian. Setelah itu Oishi beranjak dari dekat Tezuka. Meninggalkan Tezuka yang terdiam mencerna ucapan Oishi barusan. Namun, sebelum otak Tezuka benar-benar memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Oishi, Tezuka sudah ditarik oleh Kaido dan Momoshiro.

"Ah, Buchou ini. Masa' duduk sendiri di pinggir sih? Ayo ikuuut…," ujar Momoshiro seraya menarik tangan Tezuka yang kanan.

"Ssshh… Buchou harus ikut merayakan ini juga," tambah Kaido sambil menarik tangan kiri Tezuka.

Mau tidak mau Tezuka berdiri dan mengikuti kedua kouhai-nya itu menuju tengah lapangan. Sepertinya hari ini Tezuka tidak akan menyuruh mereka lari keliling lapangan karena menyeretnya seenaknya begini. Kalau bukan karena mereka telah memenangkan turnamen tentu saja Tezuka sudah menyuruh kedua orang kouhai-nya itu untuk lari keliling lapangan 30 kali. Tezuka akhirnya ikut makan dan minum bersama seluruh anggota tim. Bercanda dan berceloteh dengan semua anggota timnya membuatnya sedikit melupakan suasana hatinya yang kurang enak sejak tadi siang.

.

"Sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang," ujar Eiji kemudian sambil menggeliat. Kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas.

"Siapa bilang kalian boleh pulang?" Ryuuzaki-Sensei menyela, "bereskan dulu kekacauan yang sudah kalian buat ini," ujarnya tegas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat keadaan lapangan memang sangat kacau. Sampah bertebaran di mana-mana, mulai dari kaleng minuman yang kosong, bekas bungkus makanan, pernak-pernik pesta, dan segala macam yang membuat lapangan itu semarak, karena kotor tentu saja. Eiji langsung cemberut demi mendengar ucapan Ryuuzaki-Sensei barusan.

"Tapi 'kan bukan kami yang membuat hiasan di lapangan, Sensei," ujar Ryoma membantah. Ucapannya ini dibenarkan oleh semua anggota tim.

"Tidak bisa. Sebelum pulang kalian harus membereskan semuanya. Tidak peduli bagaimana, besok pagi seluruh kekacauan ini harus sudah tidak berbekas." Ryuuzaki-Sensei sepertinya memang sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Dia lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan semua anak didiknya di sana.

"Aku tidak mau membereskannya. Aku mau pulang," ujar Eiji lalu berdiri.

"Eh, senpai! Enak saja. Bereskan dulu semua ini," cegah Momoshiro ketika Eiji sudah berdiri sambil mengangkat tas tenisnya.

"Hah? Tidak mau," jawab Eiji sambil menepis tangan Momoshiro pada tangannya.

"Aku juga pulang," ucap Ryoma cuek sambil memakai topinya.

Yang lain juga beranjak berdiri. Meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Lalu siapa yang akan beres-beres?" seru Momoshiro kemudian demi melihat tak ada satupun teman setimnya sudah mau beranjak semua. Dia juga mana mau beres-beres sendiri 'kan.

"Ah begini saja," Inui tiba-tiba menyela, "siapa yang setuju kalau Buchou yang membereskan ini semua?" ujar Inui lantang.

Ucapan Inui barusan serasa angin segar bagi seluruh tim. Mereka semua mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak antusias. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Inui sudah mati sejak tadi karena tersengat aliran listrik ribuan volt yang berasal dari tatapan Tezuka. Tapi demi melihat senyuman _innocent_ seluruh anggota timnya yang mengisyaratkan permohonan yang tulus agar dia mau melakukannya, Tezuka akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya sudah pulang saja. Akan kubereskan sendiri," ujarnya pelan.

Tidak mau dia merusak kebahagiaan anggota timnya hari itu. Jadi satu hari ini, cukup satu hari ini, biarlah dia menuruti kemauan anggota timnya saja.

"Buchou memang yang terbaik!"

"Kami duluan, Senpai!"

"Selamat bekerja, Tezuka."

"Kami pulang ya, Tezuka."

Tezuka hanya diam saja sambil mengangguk menanggapi ucapan anggota timnya. Dipandanginya punggung mereka semua yang menjauh. Lalu ketika dilihatnya keadaan lapangan yang sudah sepi,

"Ah, ayo kerja," desisnya pada diri sendiri.

Tezuka lalu mengumpulkan bekas bungkus makanan yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Memasukkannya ke dalam plastik hitam untuk kemudian di bawa ke halaman belakang untuk dibakar. Selesai dengan bungkus makanan, Tezuka mengumpulkan kaleng minuman.

"Eh, Tezuka," Fuji datang tiba-tiba menyela Tezuka yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan kaleng minuman, "yang lain mana? Kenapa sudah sepi?" tanyanya. Fuji baru kembali dari kamar mandi ketika dilihatnya lapangan sudah sepi dan yang ada hanya Tezuka saja.

"Pulang," jawab Tezuka singkat.

"Lalu kenapa hanya kau sendiri yang beres-beres?"

"Tidak akan kalau kau ikut juga," balas Tezuka tanpa mengalihkan pekerjaannya mengumpulkan kaleng minuman kosong.

Fuji sepintas menaikkan alisnya. Setelahnya dia tersenyum dan ikut juga membantu membereskan lapangan mereka. Fuji melepas segala hiasan pesta yang terpasang di pagar lapangan.

.

Tak lama, segala kekacauan yang tadi bertebaran di penjuru lapangan sudah terselesaikan. Lapangan itu sudah seperti sedia kala tanpa hiasan pesta dan tentu saja tanpa sampah. Fuji mendudukkan dirinya di tengah lapangan sambil meluruskan kakinya. Tak lama Tezuka duduk di sampingnya sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman.

"Lelahnyaa…," ujar Fuji sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri.

"Minum dulu," ujar Tezuka sambil menyodorkan minuman sisa pesta tadi.

"Thanks," jawab Fuji sambil membuka kaleng minuman tersebut dan segera menenggaknya.

Tezuka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka duduk di tengah lapangan dalam diam sambil menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, Tezuka," ujar Fuji seraya meletakkan kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong, "tadi siang kau mau bilang apa?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada Tezuka yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Uhuk uhuk…" Tezuka tanpa sadar tersedak ketika Fuji tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut. Tezuka bahkan hampir melupakannya kalau Fuji tidak mengingatkannya lagi.

"Eh kau tak apa?" Fuji yang panik lalu memukul-mukul punggung Tezuka pelan. Agak heran juga kenapa Tezuka tiba-tiba tersedak begitu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Tezuka akhirnya setelah batuknya reda.

"Baguslah," Fuji kembali meluruskan kakinya, "jadi tadi siang di turnamen kau mau bilang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sebelumnya aku mau tahu," ujar Tezuka, "apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Niou?"

Hening. Fuji terdiam cukup lama. Lalu dengan lambat dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hanya ucapan selamat," jawab Fuji pendek. Tezuka mengernyit sedikit.

"Hanya itu?" Tezuka memastikan. Fuji terdiam lagi. Matanya menerawang menatap langit malam di atas mereka.

"Kadang ada hal yang tak bisa dipaksakan. Membuat sakit jika harus dipendam. Namun, bukan berarti orang lain yang mendengar juga akan paham. Bahkan lebih buruk jika orang itu akan berpaling dan membuat kita setelah itu malah bisa jadi lebih sakit," ujar Fuji tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit malam. Tezuka tidak menjawab. Masih bingung kemana pembicaraan Fuji mengarah. Ditunggunya Fuji melanjutkan bicaranya.

Fuji kemudian menoleh pada Tezuka.

"Apa aku ini istimewa?" tanya Fuji tiba-tiba. Iris birunya menatap menembus kacamata Tezuka.

"Hah?"

"Dia tadi bilang begitu," ujar Fuji lagi sambil kembali menatap langit malam, "aku berterimakasih sekali dia mengucapkannya. Aku jadi sadar kalau aku juga begitu, aku sekarang merasa ada seseorang yang sangat istimewa keberadaannya buatku," tambahnya lagi.

Tezuka mencelos. Ingatkan dia tentang apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Fuji tadi siang ketika mereka memenangkan turnamen nasional. Sepertinya dia harus melupakan itu. Benar kata Fuji, kadang lebih sakit jika sesuatu yang kita pendam dengan susah payah itu kita keluarkan tapi justru diabaikan. Sepertinya Tezuka sudah kalah satu langkah. Kemenangan timnya di turnamen nasional jadi tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kekalahan hatinya barusan.

"Jadi tadi siang kau mau bilang apa padaku?" desak Fuji lagi sambil menatap Tezuka. Kali ini giliran Tezuka yang terdiam lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Fuji.

"Aku punya janji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengungkapkan rahasiaku jika Seigaku memenangkan turnamen ini dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang," jawab Tezuka sambil menunduk, menatap lantai lapangan di antara kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Kita sudah menang kau tinggal katakan saja," jawab Fuji enteng, "aku akan mendengarkan."

"Aku tak yakin apa itu masih bisa berlaku," elak Tezuka sambil masih membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan tim? Atau denganku?" cecar Fuji sambil menyentuh bahu Tezuka.

"Dengan kita," jawab Tezuka sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Mata mereka beradu dalam kebisuan. Tak ada satupun yang mau memecah kebisuan itu dengan seuntai kata. Mereka seolah saling menyelami isi pikiran lawan bicaranya masing-masing.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah malam," ujar Tezuka kemudian sambil beranjak dan menuju bangku di pinggir lapangan tempat tasnya diletakkannya tadi.

Tezuka merasa harus mengendalikan diri karena jika tidak dia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Sengaja dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sepasang iris biru milik Fuji yang meminta sejuta jawaban darinya. Tapi Tezuka tidak bisa tidak mengerti bahwa Fuji memiliki seseorang yang lain yang istimewa baginya.

Tezuka tiba-tiba tersentak. Bukankah Fuji tidak bilang siapa orangnya? Meski begitu masih bolehkah dia mengetahui siapa yang menjadi orang teristimewa bagi Fuji itu? Tezuka kemudian bertaruh meski kemungkinannya hanya satu persen. Dia serta merta menyusul Fuji.

"Fuji," Tezuka memanggil Fuji yang sudah berjalan di depannya, "boleh kutahu siapa orang yang kau anggap istimewa itu?"

Fuji berhenti melangkah dan tak lama kemudian dia berbalik. Tezuka menunggu dengan berdebar.

"Aku juga sedang menunggunya mengatakan padaku padahal sejak tadi kami berdua dan bicara," jawab Fuji sambil menatap lurus pada Tezuka.

"Apa itu maksudnya adalah…," Tezuka tidak berani meneruskan ucapannya. Dia tidak mau bertaruh lebih untuk kali ini. Dia sedang tidak ingin jatuh setelah merasa melambung terlalu tinggi. Meski begitu dia tetap berharap.

Semilir angin mengisi diam di antara mereka berdua. Tezuka masih menata jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdebar lebih cepat. Entah senang karena ternyata orang yang dimaksud Fuji adalah dirinya. Entah gugup karena dia tak bisa menata kata.

"Aku heran kenapa tim memilihmu jadi kapten," sindir Fuji sambil tersenyum.

Khas Fuji. Dia selalu menyisakan teka-teki dalam setiap ucapannya. Terlebih soal perasaannya. Namun, kali ini Tezuka paham maksud Fuji tersebut. Tezuka lalu menghampiri Fuji. Diraihnya jemari Fuji yang terkulai bebas di sisi tubuhnya.

"Be my lover," ujar Tezuka kemudian, hampir berbisik. Pancaran kesungguhan memancar dari kedua matanya menembus kacamatanya terus menyusup ke mata Fuji saat mereka saling menatap. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka saling beradu pandang tapi sepertinya iris biru milik Fuji lebih indah saat ini.

"Why not?"

Tezuka tersenyum tipis demi mendengar jawaban Fuji. Dia tidak kalah. Kalau boleh dia ingin melompat bahagia tapi sepertinya itu sangat tidak Tezuka sekali. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiannya lewat senyum tipisnya pada Fuji sementara mata mereka—dan jemari mereka—tetap beradu.

"Apa hanya seperti itu, Tezuka?" tanya Fuji memecah bisu di antara mereka.

Tezuka menatap bingung pada Fuji. Senyum tipisnya sirna. Masih mencerna ucapan si Tensai ternyata dia. Fuji lalu berinisiatif untuk mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Sedikit berjinjit karena Tezuka lebih tinggi darinya, disentuhnya bibir Tezuka dengan bibirnya. Dikalungkannya lengannya tanpa segan di leher Tezuka. Dibiarkannya Tezuka yang terkejut sementara dia menutup matanya. Namun, tak lama dirasakannya kedua lengan Tezuka sudah mengelilingi pinggulnya dan Tezuka sudah membalas perlakuannya. Fuji tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka dan meneruskan pekerjannya sambil membenamkan jemarinya di helaian cokelat tua rambut Tezuka.

Saling merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing, seolah mereka berdua tak mau melepas keakraban mereka. Tezuka hampir salah sangka jika saja Fuji tidak menjelaskan semuanya. Yah, meskipun penjelasan Fuji tetap penuh dengan teka-teki. Dan Tezuka tidak bisa lebih bahagia karena memperoleh dua kemenangan sekaligus dalam sehari.

Wajah mereka masih merona merah ketika mata mereka saling beradu sesaat setelah mereka melepas sesi ciuman panjang mereka. Lalu sesungging senyum pun terpeta di wajah Fuji demi melihat semburat merah di wajah Buchou-nya. Tak tahan dia untuk tidak menggoda Tezuka lagi. Sambil mengeratkan kaitan lengannya pada leher Tezuka dia lalu berujar,

"Ne, Tezuka. Kalau kita tidak jadi menang, apa kau tidak akan mengatakannya padaku?"

"Urusai,"desis Tezuka sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Fuji tersenyum menyaksikan tampang Tezuka yang menampilkan semburat merah muda tipis di kedua pipinya. Lalu sambil berdehem, Tezuka meraih jemari Fuji dan mengajaknya berlalu dari sana.

"Ayo kuantar pulang, Syu," ujar Tezuka.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

a.n.:

**HAPPY FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2011! **Akhirnya saya ngaku juga kalo saya fujoshi (uggh) after a long time confused

Daaaaan….

Ayo ramaikan **INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2011!**

Segera join grup IFA di Facebook, follow Twitter-nya IFA, gabung di INFANTRUM (Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum), atau ga usah jauh-jauh, telusur aja akun IFA di FFn ini (buka profil saya untuk link-nya)

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**

Okelah….

'Syu' itu panggilan sayang Buchou buat Fuji yaaaa…^^v

Review? big hugs for you

Concrit? diterima dengan senang hati

Flame? loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


End file.
